Salamander's lost twin siblings
by XxFairytale loverxX
Summary: Natsu little twin brother and sister were looking for Natsu. 1st Natsu get lost 2nd their parents die 3rd their dragon leaves them 4 Jay does something to protect his sister and are separated from each other. Will they ever meet each other again ,will one of them find Natsu. Romance later enjoy nalu,gruvia,gale etc other pairs
1. Dragneel family

**This is a story of Natsu's little twin brother and sister**

**Normal pov **

In a small village lived Natsu with his mom and dad with his little twin siblings a boy and a girl.

They were a happy family then one day his dad took him on a trip of camping while mom stayed home with the twins. A week later dad returned without Natsu claimed that Natsu got lost. They couldn't find him for

**3 years **

they gave up they were sad. The twins were 4 and knew how to walk and talk , but their parents never noticed since they were sad. Then one day a monster came into town and was destroying the city.

Before mom left she left a picture on the table with words on the back and kissed the twins goodbye" Jay,Jade mommy and daddy love you always" she said and of their parents were mages and fought and killed the monster but ended up dying. The twins Jay & Jade were alone for 2 days until a dragon came into the destroyed city.

**Ancient dragon( Kanoloia) pov **

I was wondering though town in my human form. I looked for survivers I could smell two kids " apples,cherries" I followed my nose to the smell. I ended up in a small house it was that not bad. I saw 2 little blonde twins a boy and a girl, they were sleeping on the floor with each other.

I walked over to the table and saw a picture of the family. A lady with long pink hair and in her arm the blonde baby girl next to her was a blonde guy with the blonde baby boy and there was a small boy with pink hair in the middle.

I flipped it over ' if someone reads this please take care of the twins Jay and Jade are their names give them this photo so they can remember their family.

Please tell them when they are older that their older brother Natsu is alive and to find him. Also tell them we love them and love them care for them

Thank you, Nali and Jack'.

I put the picture in my jacket pocket. Jay woke up and said" who are you" he said rubbing his eyes." Kanoloia I'm a dragon" I said "and I will take care of you ill be your adopted mom" I added.

I got close to him and picked him up and his sister and took the where I lived in the mtns. They were little so I got them a small stuffed dragon. I taught them dragon slaying magic I showed them fire,swords/ancient, dragon slaying magic that all I knew and some speed magic so they can be fast.m They cared about the stuffed dragon alot. Especially Jay.

** 6 years later **

**Jay pov**

I love Kanoloia so much she's so nice ever since she adopted me and Jade. She gave me a photo of my family I read the back."hey Jade,Jay look I found" Kanoloia said excidenly.

" what is it" I said look at the big whitish gray egg." I don't know" she said looking at it. " Is it a dragon egg" Jade said curious." I doubt it" Kanoloia said." We'll just wait and see" I said calmly.

**3 months later **

**Jade pov **

"Its hatching" me and Jay said in unison. Kanoloia was watching smiling. The egg hatched it was two little white cats grayish feet and ears the tip of the tail was too and had wings.

" this is the best birthday" I said happily." Yea" Jay agreed." Told you it wasn't a dragon" Kanoloia said." Lets name them I want the girl" I said." I'll have the boy" Jay said." Call you ...Candy" I said happily. " Candy" she said happily." Why Candy" Kanoloia said curiously." Because you smell like candy" I said." Candy" the cat said.

**Jay pov **

"I'll call you...Kano" I said happily." Kano" he said. The next day Kanoloia was gone and didn't come back. We stayed where we were for

**2 years **

of training really hard and waited for her .

Why would she leave. Since I was older Than my sister by 2 hours I was determined to keep her safe I was taller and stronger. We went to see more of the world. A guy trained to hurt my sister but I didn't let him get close to her I ended knocking him out. " good job Jay" Kano cheered. Me and my sister got free tickets for a train so we went to the train as soon as we got on, we fell to the ground feeling sick." I guess you guys have a weakness" Candy said giggling they use this against us all the time.

**Jade pov**

"Why are we sick" I said trying not to throw up." I don't know" Jay said and added" Kano get me off of this thing" " ok" Kano said obiediently pulling him off Candy did the same , after 5 mins." What was that" I asked Jay." Idk" he said rubbing his chin. Later that night we were walking to the apartment. I was lagging behind I was thinking about the train.

' Why did we get sick' I thought to myself my thoughts were interrupted by a hand tapping on my shoulder before I could turn around a guy was standing behind me, with 3 other guys, before I could yell he covered my mouth.

" Jay" Candy yelled. Jay turned around and summoned the golden flame sword." Before you do anything we'll make you a deal " Jay"" the guy said.

**Jay pov **

" what kind of deal" I said lowering down my sword." Join our dark guild and we let her go". He said smiling" we know your a dragon slayer and we need you" the guy behind him said.

' I'll join to keep her safe' I thought.

" Fine but you better let her go." I said he did,"Jay..." She said running up to me." Go" I said hugging her.

I handed her the photo" I love you" I whispered. Jade and Candy left crying." What's your name" I asked them." I'm Haru,Seth,Ash and our leader is Lon." Haru said coolly. "Come with us" they said when we arrived at the guild Kano followed behind.

** Jade pov **

'Will I ever see Jay again' I thought" I miss Kano" Candy said. I knew Jay did it to protect me,but now I'm alone. I hugged Candy" I miss them too" I said whispering. I decided to look for my brother Natsu I only had a photo of Jay and him.

** 3 years passed **

My dirty blonde hair was longer and my chest got bigger

( she has boobs bigger than Wendy by alittle lol)

. "Candy come on" I said running to the river." Fish" Candy said happily. I wonder how Jay is , I really do miss him I still have my stuffed dragon. I also miss Kanoloia alot.

**Jay pov **

I've been in this guild for 3 years I didn't like anyone they were all bastards. Girls check me out all the time here. And also I always had a fight with a gray prick that made me mad.

I was 15 now bigger and stronger, I was an S-class mage so I went on solo missions with Kano. Whenever I look at my arm I see the guild mark of the guild Dark Knight."I miss Jade and Candy" I said to Kano in a sad voice." Ask if you can leave the guild" Kano said nervously.

" I will" I said in a confident tone. I went to the office and said" can I leave the guild" I said to the master." Yes since you have helped us alot" he smiled. He removed my guild mark" thanks alot master" I said relieved, for some reason the guild master liked me as a son I guess." Your welcome my boy" he said calmly.

I left and got Kano and went to our apartment. We didn't have much I only had 4 pairs of pants and, 8 shirts ,and 1 pair of sneakers, and two sweatshirts. I put that in my backpack and also some food and my stuffed dragon. I put my sweatshirt on and my sneakers and also my hood up so no saw me go.

" Kano hurry up" I yelled." Coming" he said flying ahead of me. We were running we made it to the forest without being seen by any guild members. " I don't know where we're going but I'm happy" I said happily." Me too" Kano said happily. We were exploring for 2 weeks.

**Natsu pov **

"Gray stop eating the fish" Happy yelled." It's really good though" Gray said munching a fish." Leave the fish to Happy" I yelled throwing a punch at him." Let's go flame brain" he said angerly.

" Ok ice stripper" I yelled." Will you 2 idiots stop Wendy's sleeping" Charles said sternly." Fine" we said in unison.

" Lucy was reading a book she seemed interested so I left her alone. I was walking close to the river there was a hard wind that moved the trees. I kept walking until a photo flew right into my face." What's this" I said looking at the picture.

They was a lady with long pink hair and with a blonde baby girl in her arms and next to her was a blonde man with a blonde baby boy and in the middle was a small boy with pink hair just like me.

I had a feeling like I saw them before I flipped it over and saw words it said

"if someone reads this please take care of the twins Jay and Jade are their names give them this photo so they can remember their family. Please tell them when they are older that their older brother Natsu is alive and to find him. Also tell them we love them and love them care for them

Thank you, Nali and Jack"

I read it outloud.

' Wait I have a younger brother and sister' I thought I was shocked. " come on Candy we have to find it" I heard a female voice yell.

I could smell her she smelt like apples. I heard the footsteps closer and finally saw a girl with dirty blonde hair run out and fell,a white exceed with grayish ears and paws wearing a light blue dress help her up. She stopped and looked at me in shock." Is this yours" I said calmly. She nodded in response" that's your brother Jade" the exceed said softly.

" I guess so "she said softly. " So your my sister " I said as calm as possible. She came up to me and hugged me and cryied softly." I found you" she said." Where's Jay" I said even though I didn't know who he is cause I don't remember anything about when I was young. She cried even more." Her Twin Jay had to join a dark guild so they would let her and wouldn't hurt her that was 3 years ago." The exceed said.

" My names Candy btw" she added." What guild" I asked curious. "We don't know" Candy said softly. I grabbed her wrist and pulled her where Gray,Lucy,Wendy, Happy and Charles were." finally your back" Lucy said still reading her book." What took you so long" Gray said annoyed looking in my direction" whose this" he said looking at Jade,Lucy looked up. " sister" I said she was bit taller than Wendy but she hid behind me.

" Huhh" they said in unison." Hi" she said shyly. She told us everything how our parents died etc. we took her to fairy tail

**Jade pov **

When we arrived at the guild I was nervous." Don't worry Jade" Wendy said. There was a fight that was going on in the guild hall and Natsu joined in and so did Gray." Gray your clothes" Lucy yelled running into the guild." Come with me" Wendy said"sure" I said. We went up the stairs and into an office."master" Wendy said shyly.

" This is Jade and she would like to join the guild" she added." I'm Natsu sister" I said nervously."really welcome to the guild" he said happily. Wendy show her where to get her guild mark. She grabbed my wrist and pulled down the stairs. The door slammed open everyone stopped fighting.

" Clean up this mess you guys" a scarlet hair Mage with armor yelled. And then walked over to Lucy, and so do Wendy." Mirajane" called out to the barmaid." I'm here to join the guild" I said shyly." Who might this be " the scarlet haired Mage said." I'm Jade... Natsu's sister" I said in a scared tone."nice to meet you" she said smiling." I'm Erza Scarlet" she said.

" And I'm Mira " the girl at the bar said." Where do you want your guild marks and color " Mira said cheerfully." Here "I said pointing at my shoulder" and Red with sliver lineing" I got my guild mark I felt awesome ." Hey Jade do you have a place to stay." Lucy asked curious." I'll stay at Natsu house" I said looking for Candy,she was hanging out with the other exceeds.

" Natsu's house is really messy, you can stay at my apartment" Lucy said." Sure" I said smiling." lets go" she said Candy came and followed behind us." Open gate of the little dog" Lucy said when we got out I saw a cute little snow man and she picked it up." This is plue" she said looking at me. Candy and Lucy chatted away. I was thinking about Jay.

I felt happy since found Natsu and met new friends. I love Fairy Tail already.

**Jay pov **

It's been a week since I left the guild" Kano here's some fish"I said as I fryed it." Thxs Jay" he said munching into the fish." Jade I hope I find you soon" I murmured. I heard a girl in the distance scream in pain I got up and ran.

This scent is familiar "fruit smoothie" I said running faster this girl was a girl at my old guild but she didn't have her guild mark she was surrounded by vulcans," Need help" I called out the vulcans saw me and started attacking me." Too slow" I said moved out of way. I yelled "Golden flame twin swords" a sword with golden flame on it appeared in both of my hands.

I was fighting and beat all of them except the leader he had a sword. I had let my guard down and the Vulcan punched me into some trees I felt a pain in my right arm of the impact on it.

I think it's broken.

I could still fight I finally beat it. Her name was Amy she was a sky,ice dragon slayer." I'm ok " I said confident."no your not" she said concerned

" Why did you leave the guild" I asked as she wrapped my right arm in bandages." I...care about you that's why " she said blushing a minute later she kissed me. She had dark black hair down to her waist.

I sat there like an idiot until Kano came and saw the awkward position we were in she stood up as soon as Kano said" she likes you"." I was just wrapping bandages around his arm." She said blushing." Where's your exceed" I asked trying to change the subject." She's fishing by the river " she said." I'm going to fish with her" Kano said flying in the direction of the river.

" Why did you leave" she asked. " I need to find my twin sister" I said calmly." I'll go with you" she said smiling. That day I fell in love with her and been together ever since.

_**4 months later**_

** Jade pov **

Wendy's is my best friend shes only a year younger than me,and Lucy and Erza are like my big sisters. I felt happy at Fairy Tail but i was missing my other half Jay. Today was our birthday I always felt sad on this day." Let's go on a mission" Natsu said trying to cheer me up." Sure" I said looking down." Come on its your 16th birthday" Erza said handing me a piece of her cake. We were going to the Wild berry town to catch 400 bandits for 60,000 jewls. We were on the train Wendy used troja on me and Natsu.

** Natsu pov **

I hate to see Jade sad. I tried everything to cheer her up. We took on a mission while the guild set a surprise party for her. Erza tryed to cheer her up,Wendy, Lucy did too and even Gray.

**Jay pov **

"Happy birthday" Amy yelled when I woke up. This is the day I hate the most since I'm missing other half Jade.

My right arm was still hurting." Let's go for a walk" I suggested." Yea this town is beautiful and smells just like the name Wild berrys" she said kissing me. We were walking through town holding hands while the exceeds went fishing.

**Jade pov**

I was watching Natsu,Erza,Gray,and Lucy catch the bandits." Jade I know you feel sad but try to enjoy the day" Wendy said in a. convincing tone.

" Your right" I said standing up. Then I had a smell come to my nose'Cherries' I said in my head' it's Jay he's here' I took off running following my nose. I left my friends behind.

**Jay pov **

I could smell 'apples' I ran and followed my nose and Amy followed behind me she wasn't caught up with so I waited I put my hood on so my face could cool off .

** Jade pov **

As I got closer I saw this guy with a hood on " Jay" I said happily. He turned around and I hugged him.

" I missed you" he said softly."I missed you too and happy birthday" I said almost crying." Happy birthday." He said back. I hugged him even harder and he pulled away and grabbed his right arm" what's wrong" I said concerned.

**Jay pov **

"Oh, I broke my arm 4 months ago it still hurts" I said holding back the pain."Jay next time wait for me" Amy said breathing heavily."ok" I said still holding the pain of the hug.

" You must be Jade" Amy said happily." I'm Amy Striker" she added." You his girlfriend" Jade asked." Yes" she said."where's Kano" Jade asked" he's fishing with with her exceed Mimi " I said.

" Why aren't you in that guild" Jade asked curiously "I asked the guild master to let me leave and he let me" I said calmly." Why are you here" I asked curious. " on a mission" she showed me her guild mark." I can't wait till you met him" she said." Whoo!?" I said "just wait" she said calmly.

** Jade pov **

Jay got taller he's taller than me." 5..4..3..2..1..0!" I muttered." Jade" Natsu yelled running down the street followed by Erza, Lucy, Wendy ,and Gray. Jay looked dumb as fuck standing there.

" Who are they " he said looking at me." Wait" I said calmly." Who are you " Natsu Asked .Jay froze he was standing still "Jay Dragneel" he said looking at Natsu. They are about the same height I thought.

**Jay pov**

I stood there looking at " Natsu" I said nervously." Jay I'm going to get something drink" Amy said walking away. I nodded in response. Natsu looked at my arm and asked," what happened to your arm.

" I broke it" I said softly. He reached for my arm I pulled it back" don't touch it" I growled at him." I'm Erza Scarlet" a girl with armor said.

" I'm Wendy Marvell" a bluenette said shyly." I'm Lucy Heartfilla and that prevert is Gray Fullbuster" a blonde said pointing at the half naked guy." Happy birthday" Natsu said smiling hugging me and Jade." Where's Candy" I asked Jade." She stayed at the guild" she answered happily.

" The Dragneel Family is back together." Natsu yelled happily." I'm back" Amy said handing me a soda she passed some out to Them." Let's go to my apartment" I said walking towards the apartment. " welcome to our home" Amy yelled happily.

" You guys want some cake" I said drinking my soda." What kind" Erza asked curious." Vanilla with strawberries on the top." Amy said calmly." My favorite" she said happily.

**( Keep on reading) **

**Erza:can I eat the whole cake **

**Me: no it's for Jay and Jade **

**Gray: yea Erza **

**Me: Grayy! You stay out of this and put some pants on! **

**Gray: dammit **

**Jay: dude are you some sort of prevert **

**Gray: noo **

**Me: Gray yea you are **

**Natsu: yea prevert **

**Gray: shut up you oblivious idiot **

**Erza: both of you be quiet! **

**Gray & Natsu: Aye! **

**Me: I'm scared...**


	2. Where's Candy and whose Ray?

_(I don't own anything of Fairy Tail)_

**Next chapter srry it's short**

**Natsu pov**

I watched Jay and Jade talk and talk."are you gonna finish that" Erza asked Gray." Erza don't you think you eat too much cake" Gray said bitting his piece then realized his mistake." You calling me fat" Erza yelled holding her sword to his neck.

' Stupid Gray' before I knew it I blurted out" Gray, you know she is" I covered my mouth with my hands." Your next" she snapped giving me a deadly look.' Oh shit' I thought. I opened the nearby window and jumped out and ran though town.

" Be back later" I yelled and ran down the street. Gray also jumped out while Erza was distracted." Idiot" and ran down the street with me.

**Jade pov**

" idiots" I muttered" so Jay when Kano comming" I asked." Later...but I guess we could go see him if you want" he shrugged.

" Yes" I stood up." We want to meet him" Lucy said." Yes" Erza added eating Grays piece of cake." Let's go but be careful tho this town is not safe" he said walked to the door." Yes" Amy added walking to Jay's side." Understood" Erza said." Yes" me, Lucy and Wendy said unison.

**Jay pov**

We walked through the forest I kept my guard up as I lead them."So whats was Jay like in your guild" Jade asked Amy." Well he didn't talk to anyone also he went on solo missions ,girls always crowded him which he ignored, and one more thing he was a S-class." Really he sounds like a loner." Jade whispered." I was broken down" I whispered.

" You were a S-class" Erza said from behind." Yea..." I said and looked towards rustling bushes. I could smell two fammilar scents " Kano" I yelled and ran towards the bush." Jay!" He jumped out, I guess he didn't noticed Jade yet." So you forgot about me" Mimi glared at me.' Typical she never liked me'." And-" I was cut off.

" Stop it you two" Amy glared at me.' She's cute when she glares'." okay cutie" I soflty said." Jay who are these people" he said hiding behind me. Hi"Jade,Lucy, Wendy, Erza said while smiling." So you don't recognize her" I asked pointing at Jade.

He stared at her for about 5 mins and then yelled " Jade" and flew to hug her. And they hugged for awhile Kano pulled away and asked as he looked around" where's Candy?"." She's at my guild" she answered. Amy reached for my hand until Mimi got in the middle.

**Jade pov**

'They could join the guild' I thought." Hey, I got an idea" I yelled happily." What is it?!" they all yelled in unison.

" I think I know what your thinking" Lucy smiled." Maybe you cou-" I was cut off by a huge boom. Me,Erza,Wendy,and Lucy " sigh...Natsu,Gray"lets go get those idiots" Erza yelled and ran off. We ran there's was another loud crash.

" What's going on" I yelled as I ran towards the noise." There seems to be some sort of fight" Lucy yelled from ahead." But not only between Gray and Natsu." Wendy added. Jay and Amy and the exceeds followed behind.

We finally got there and saw Natsu and Gray fighting two guys with a symbol of a shield and a sword on. I saw Amy and Jay share a look." Natsu stop" I heard Jay yell." You too Gray" Amy added.

" no" they yelled in unison. Then I saw the guys look at Amy and Jay one was my age with dark Purple hair with purple eyes.' Cute' I thought. The other were about 25 years old but who cares." Amy " the cute guy said." Ray" she said looking at Jay. Natsu and Gray were totoally confused. We were also Jay stood in front of Amy and said " what brings you here making trouble."

**Amy pov **

I know Jays protective and all, but he's also a jealous type." We just wanted to say hi to you guys" Zeke smiled.

" I wanted to know why Amy fell for a loner like you." Ray smirked getting closer to Jay. " who says I'm a loner yah ass." He said giving a death glare that even Erza stepped back." You know I was always the strongest in the guild." He gave a sly smile." I'll kick your ass right now" Jay said punching his fist into his palm.' Jay calm down plz'.

I grabbed his arm and held on and waited." No thxs." He said and winked at me. I felt my face blush then next thing I know Jay is on the ground fighting Ray." Jay stop" Jade called out." Ray looked up and took a good look at Jade.

**Lucy pov**

What is happening who are these people. Natsu was in front of me and Gray in front of Wendy.' Are the guys

thinking the same thing... A plan maybe. I watched the guy' Ray' explore Jades body and got fighting again." What was that" I whispered to Erza who replied" well.. I don't know"

**Me:that's a wrap I will continue**

**Erza: hurry up I want to know what happens.**

**Natsu: yea I want to fight**

**Gray: me too**

**Me: fine ill try and Wendy I put you in more**

**Wendy:ummm...thxs**

**Jade: does Ray like me or not**

**Me: just wait...**

**Jay: Ray is an ass**

**Amy: Calm down Jay**

**Lucy: yea it bad for you**

**Me: ok guys till next time ill update soon**

**All: AYE**


	3. Things that will suprise you

**Next chapter:)**

**Wendy pov**

What's going on why are they fighting." Ass" I heard Jay swear.

Ever since I meant Jay I fell for him. But I can tell he likes Amy. But right now I want to know what's happening. Erza stepped in pulled Jay and Ray apart.

" You two should stop" she snapped and gave a deadly glare. A scared look came across their face just like Gray's , and Natsu when there're scared of her.

I looked at Natsu and Gray who were scared just by looking at her." You should listen" Natsu said in a scared tone.

**Erza pov**

I don't really know if I'm scared Jay or he's scared at me. They stopped and stared at me. " fine" Jay said standing up and walked over to Amy's side.

" you don't care about your arm right now do you" I heard Amy whisper. " Now tell me who they are" I glared at Jay. " people from my old guild." He said nervously." Who says I'm still in it" Ray looked at Jay." So you left" Amy cut into the conversation.

**Jade pov**

I stared at Ray so dreamy. " why did you leave" I asked.

He looked at me I melted." I got my ass kicked and we made a bet whoever lost had to leave the guild" Ray looked back at Jay. " by the guild master" Jay chuckled.

**Jay pov**

" I made him mad so yah" he tucked his hands in his pocket." And what do you want" I asked. Natsu stepped up and laughed" you look like a grape"

" nice one Natsu" I also laughed.

" what I wanted was to be friends with you and Amy" he glared as he kicked some dirt.

" Why is Zeke here" I pointed at him." Oh yeah he help me find you guys he said he saw you guys a few weeks ago." He said calmly." I have to go guys" Zeke waved and disappeared.

I introduced Ray to everyone. " ok what I was gonna tell you earlier Jay, you should join fairy tail." Jade said happily." Sure" I said I looked over at Ray" I suppose your coming" he nodded in response"Let's get moving then" Natsu said quickly. His hiding something I could tell. Me and Amy went to the apartment and packed." Did you pack the fish" the exceeds said in unison I nodded. We headed to the train. Ray was with Natsu and them.

Me and Amy held hands as we walked to the train. When we got there Amy casted troja on me while Wendy did to Natsu and Jade. I sat down by Amy and Ray sat in front of us and Jade sat by him. Amy and Jade talked and talked about clothes.

Kano had fallen asleep on Jade's Lap and Mimi on Amy's . I heard Natsu and Gray fighting. Ray fell asleep and his head was on Jade shoulder. I had also fallen asleep.

**Natsu pov**

"Ok guys we have to make sure we have Jade and Jay away from the guild so we can fill them in." Erza said." Sure me and Lucy will keep them distracted" I said. " I will also." Wendy said happily" I'll help Erza" Gray said. We got off the train.

Ray,and Jay wouldn't wake up." Jay wake up"Amy yelled. He didn't wake up she grabbed his shirt and threw him out along with Ray." What the hell" they snapped in unison." Holy Shitt" I said amazed. "I want to see Candy" Kano yelled.

" let's go" Jade yelled and ran off. Jay stood up and followed." Wait" Lucy said running they stopped ." What?" Jay cocked one eyebrow." Don't you want to eat" I said." Yes I'm hungry" Amy said and looked at Jay. He looked defeated and said" fine but where" he crossed his arms. I stood by Lucy." at my house I can cook something." She said." Ok then" Jade said.

**Ray pov**

I followed behind Jay and Amy. Erza and Gray had left to go somewhere wierd. " hey Ray" I heard Jade say." What?" I looked at her." Did you like being in a dark guild..." She asked. I thought for a moment I didn't know what to say I was raised in it.

I stopped walking " well...not really... but I had no choice I was raised in it... And joined when I got older..." She stopped and look scared " have you...committed bad crimes" she asked nervously. I shrugged my shoulders " I had to... I had no choice" I put my hand to face thinking of all the bad things I've done.

I noticed that Lucy,Natsu and them were long gone. " I learned to live... With those crimes" I said and looked at her brown eyes ,and looked away I didn't want to tell her about the things that Jay has done. She was quiet and then said " let's get going" she started walking.

" Don't you think I'm a bad person..." I said softly." You don't have to feel like that anymore." She said and reached for my hand. Suddenly I felt that someone was watching us. Then in the corner of my eye I saw a light from the side aiming for Jade. I quickly grabbed her and we fell on the ground in a awkward position I was almost laying on top of her but held myself up with my hands.

I stood up and saw a guy on the side." Give me your jewels...or even better the girl" he smiled evily I could tell that he was strong. Jade looked scared. " no ,over my dead body" I glared at him." As you wish" he smiled even more. I lunged forward and started punching I blocked a few hits that came at me. I kicked him in the stomach and he coughed up blood.

" Shitt" he yelled and he punched me in the stomach then I coughed up blood I grabbed my side." Star blast" he yelled and little ninja stars went towards Jade I quickly picked her up and put her down on a roof.

I felt pain in my back by the small cuts of the small stars. " Lucifer's twins swords" I yelled as two big swords appeared in my hands. I started blocking and hitting him." Star dust" and there was a cloud of yellow smoke. I couldn't see anything I went by Jade as soon as the smoke was gone he was also gone.

I felt weak we headed to Lucy's place he helped me all the way when we got there." Hold on" she said concerned. She knocked on the door" Lucy open up" she yelled next thing I know I was in the house Jade helped me to a chair.

**Jade pov**

" what happened" Lucy said concerned. I looked at Ray. " what happened" Jay stood up and looked at me. I started to wonder what crimes Jay and Amy have done. Wendy and Amy healed him." Me and Jade were talking until someone tried to attack Jade.

" Ray said weakly." Are you ok Jade" Natsu and Jay said concerned. I nodded and said " Yes, thanks to him"." Why" Jay said confused." Because you would have kicked my ass if I didn't" he chuckled." True" Jay nodded." I'm glad she's ok" and he passed out. "Ray has to sleep for an hour" Amy said getting up.

" You, guys put him in Jade's bed so he can rest." Lucy said. Natsu and Jay helped him to my room they disappeared into the hallway." Is he gonna be ok". Kano asked Wendy." Yes he just needs to rest. The guys came back." Natsu go buy a few things from the market." Lucy yelled from the kitchen." Why me" he asked confused.

" You always eat must of the food" I said with a smile." Jay is just like that." Amy said giggling." I'll go with you Natsu" Jay said heading to the door Kano followed behind." Let's go then" and they left. As soon as they were gone we started talking about guys. Mimi was sleeping on the couch so we were quiet." Do you like Ray " they asked me." Umm...sure... I guess" I said blushing." One thing you should know he's a prevert" Amy said annoyed.

" Like Natsu" Lucy sighed." So... is Jay a prevert" I asked with a smirk." Sometimes" she blushed. Wendy sat there she looked like she felt uncomfortable." I'm going to the guild to see Charles" she said nervously.

" Wendy you can tell me if you like Jay I really don't mind" she gave a warm smile."ok...I think he's cute" she smiled slightly. "I'm going to go watch Ray sleep" I said blushing. And walked to my room and pulled a chair to the bed. I watched for awhile,and then fell asleep.

**Gray pov{ at the guild 5:30}**

Me and Erza walked in to check if everything is down." Your, back but where's Jade?" Gramps asked." She's at Lucy's house" I said coolly." We found her twin" Erza said calmly. Gramps eyes wideden up." Really?!" He said shocked." Yes" we said in unison distract them for another hour." He said and ran off. We headed to Lucy's house.

Juvia followed behind she insisted on comming along. Juvia looked so pretty today I looked at her for a while and she saw me and blushed. We got there Natsu wasn't there or Jay,Ray,or even Jade." Hey guys"I said as I sat down.

" Where's Jade, Natsu,Jay,and Ray." Erza asked "Ray is resting" Amy said. " did something happen" I asked concerned." he and Jade were talking till some guy tried to hurt Jade." Wendy said," is Jade ok" Erza stood up." Yea thanks to Ray" Wendy said " She's probably watching Ray sleep." Lucy said while cooking with Amy.

" Juvia will help cook" Juvia said happily. They cooked. Erza ate strawberry cake. I stood up and said" I'm going to see what Jade's doing" I walked into the hall and into her room. She was sleeping with her head on the bed. I walked out." Is she coming to help us " Wendy said while stirring the kool-aid." She fell asleep so let her sleep." I said and sat down.

Juvia and Amy chatted away like they were besties.

**Ray pov**

I was tired. Suddenly I felt like I was in a Bed. I opened my eyes alittle and saw Jade sleeping on side of the bed. She looked calm and defenseless. She looked cute. As soon as I knew it I was sleeping again.

**Jay pov**

We walked and talked." Do you like Lucy" I asked." Yes" he smiled. We walked with the stuff that we bought. I wondered what Ray and Jade were talking about.

Kano was quiet all the way but with a smile on his face." Hey let's have a Race to Lucy's house" Natsu said happily. I got ready" ok"" 3...2...1...go" Natsu said. I ran as fast as I could.

We were head to head." Wait for me." Kano yelled from behind. When we got to Lucy's house we were tired, but we ran into the house anyway. " I win" we yelled at the same time." No I won" we said again. " idiotic minds think alike" Gray said with a chuckle. I was mad" who you calling an idiot" we said again." See" he laughed. Kano flew in tired and fell and landed in my arms. Jade was reading a book. Me and Natsu smelled the air" The food smells amazing" we said again. Jade laughed I glared at her she didn't care and kept laughing.

"When do we go to your guild" I sad suspciously ." When Ray wakes up." Erza said. I saw a new person in the room." Whose that" I said looking at a the bluenette ." I'm Juvia Lockstar. Nice to meet you" she said and went back to cooking. Lucy and Amy put two plates on the tables so me and Natsu sat down. We ate away asking for more.

" Me and Wendy can't even eat 2 plates of food" Jade said suprised and looked at Amy." How much do you eat" Lucy asked Amy. I butted into the conversation" when she's really hungry she eats like a beast." I said with a chuckle. Next thing I know I get a pan to the face.

And I fell backwards" asshole" she snapped. Everyone laughed. The girls talked while eating, Not like when Me and Natsu we were more focused on eating instead of talking. Me and Natsu and Gray watched tv. Ray had woken up and sat down on the ground." How you feeling" I asked." Better" he said laying down." Good" Natsu said." So how was being in a dark guild like." Gray asked me and Ray.

I went slient and so did Ray." Were you the strongest" Natsu asked looking at me." Me and Ray were S-Class and we were the strongest in the guild" I said coolly.""

Ray are you hungry" Jade asked " no thanks" he said." Should we head to the guild" Gray said. " yes" I said standing up. We headed to the guild Amy didn't want to walk so I carried her. She played with my hair while I walked.

**Lucy pov**

I watched Jay and Amy get along he teased her it was cute. He seemed protective over her like Natsu is to me. I looked at Natsu" what's up, Luce" he said when he saw me looking.

" Nothing" I said blushing and looked away. I looked over at Ray ,who looked like a bad ass. He and Jay remind me of Natsu and Gray. " Stop messing my hair up" Jay yelled." Nope you deserve this" she smiled. He gave up. She messed it up even more, they are adorable. Mimi and Kano got along not like Happy and Charles .

**Amy pov**

He deserved this for saying that I eat like a beast. When we got there Jade looked shocked." It's quiet" she said calmly." Let's head in" Lucy said and open the doors to the guild. It was dark Jay walked inside slowly ,observing everything around." Happy birthday" the voices said when the lights turned on." Holy shit" I whispered in Jay's ear.

" Welcome to Fairy Tail" a short old man said walking up to us. Jay stood still. " my name is Amy Striker " I said happily.

" I'm Ray Darknight" Ray said stepping up." I'm Jay Dragneel" Jay said without any emotion.

I messed up his hair." At least smile" I said as I jumped off of Jay" meet everyone in the guild Levy,Gajeel,Mira,Droy,Jet,Happy, Lissana,Cana, and etc" Jade introduced to every one there was cake and party." Where's Candy" Kano asked and looked around.

" Candy" Jade said then moments later a Exceed that looked like Kano but wearing a dress came" What Jade " she said when she saw Kano they hugged.

" let me introduce you to the other exceeds." But she left she hugged Jay and left. I was talking to everyone, I noticed that Jay and Ray were missing.

**Ray pov**

We stood outside." How do you think they will react to the bad things we done" Jay asked calmly." Well I have told your sister that I had done bad crimes.." He looked at me. I looked up at the dark sky" what did she think" he asked.

" well first she was nervous and then realived." I said." Let's head inside before anyone start looking for us" he said and heading inside. I followed behind. When we got in there were tables and Chairs flying Jay sat at bar by Amy.

I also sat over there and avoided questions asked by people.

**Jay pov**

" what color do you want you guild mark" The one called Mirajane asked me. I looked at Amy and asked" Amy what color do you want" she thought for a moment

" Pink" she smiled. I went pale since I don't like pink a lot "just kidding... Blue" she smiled. " blue" " where" she asked.

I pointed at my right arm where Natsu has his . Then Amy got hers same place. Ray got purple and same place but on his left arm. I looked around then put my head down on the counter. There was fight between Natsu and Gray and others usually I would join fight but not today.

Amy talked away beside me. The I had the feeling that something was going towards Amy. I stood up quickly and put my arm out and and a chair hit it and it broke. Everyone in the guild were amazed. I was Mad so I joined the fight.

" Who threw that" I snapped and gave a deadly glare." Fight me" Natsu said. I smiled and said" sure"" I'm fired up" he grin. Somepeople started making bets. Jade stood up and said" I want to join too" she smiled." Siblings fighting each other I'm going to enjoy this" Gajeel said smiling.!

**Me: oh Shitt**

**Natsu: ill beat you Jay.!**

**Jade: ill beat both of you.!**

**Jay: who knows...**

**Amy: hey I just noticed something.**

**Ray: what?**

**Amy: Ray,Gray,Jay,and Jade rhyme!:)**

**Me: I just noticed too!**

**Happy: Natsu I made new friends**

**Me: see you next time guys**

_I want to thank the people that favored my story. And If you want to make an appearance in the story you could sent me a pm. Make an oc must have name , magic, spells, pets, personality and appearance and age, good or bad, and anything you want to add_. _I only choosing two or three depending on how many people apply. Be creative good luck._


End file.
